


you and me baby aint nothin but mammals so lets do it like they do on the discovery channel

by frog_lesbian



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crack, F/F, Good Riddance you Little Shit, Iruma Miu Being Iruma Miu, Iruma Miu Gets Laid, Iruma Miu Has a Gun, Iruma Miu Saves the World, Kaede is in the Mafia, Pure Crack, but not really cuz its crack, did i mention its crack, dw its not nsfw, kokichi fucking dies, miu and kaede fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frog_lesbian/pseuds/frog_lesbian
Summary: miu and kaede fuckwacky hijinks ensue
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	you and me baby aint nothin but mammals so lets do it like they do on the discovery channel

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy

“Hey bakamatsu” miu stood on the table her wife anf gf was counting the money she got from the mafia on.   
“whats up pee fart” she said wiggling her eye brows as she looked up  
“lets fuck”  
“Sure”  
They fucked.

“Kaede ur so sexy im sorry 4 calling ur tits small theyre nice”  
“ur mom”  
They fucked again.

“*dry humps you*” miu said  
“How did you just say an asterisks”  
“*fucks you*”  
they facked again.

“Why do i hear fuckage” cock itchy shouted as he skidded into the room  
They stopped fucking for a moment.  
Miu pulled out her glock and shot him.  
they continued fuckihng.

“miu im sorry but i cant fuck any more”  
“Why”  
“the dead body on the flor is a massive turn off sorry”  
miu through cokitchys corpse out the window and they fucked agan

“r u guys fucking” tenko said as she waked into the room wih himiko and angie  
“yes .”  
Miu pulled out her glock and shot angi.  
“Oh boy himiko is all mine now” tkeno squealed.  
“Yay..” himiko said as angiez body bled onto her elf shoes  
“can we fuck pls”  
“No”  
“okey doeky lets go watch inspekter gadgit 6”  
“Thats sexy”  
Miu and kaede resumed their fucking.

“miu ur so sexy”  
“I knwo”  
They fucked until the sun came up

“R u guys fuhking  
Monocumah burst into the room  
“Yes” miu shot him with her glock.  
“Miu youve saved us all from this killing game thank you so much”  
And the world was saved by the power of fucking

the end

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed it
> 
> comments and kudos r pog


End file.
